Primordial's Like to Play
by Akuma no Sage
Summary: When Naruto takes a interest in the world around him after millions of years of boredom. Naruto/Saphira pairing. Follows cannon but with my own twist.
1. Suprises in a 8 milion year old body

When the Primordial's come out to play

I own nothing

**(A/N This is a story that refused to stop bugging me and so I went to a community center with a computer lab to write this when I got the free time. Enjoy)**

**-Akuma no Sage**

Ch1- Surprise's in an 8 year old body

Unknown P.O.V.

A shadowy figure sat on the edge of a cliff watching two figures riding on horses at the base of his home called Utgard, to the surprise of the figure a sapphire blue dragon was following them; oh how very interesting. The day went on and the figure watched the trio intently, maybe just maybe the three could make things interesting enough for him to care about the world again. The last one to do that had been a young witch Angela; who and the figure cracked a grin at this, had a were cat companion. Finally the day came to an end and the two figures made a camp and soon after the dragon joined them. 'Oh the young one is a rider, haven't seen one of them for years'. It was decided, this was just too interesting too ignore. 'Well, at least I'll be able to play with the dragon', and with a final grin that flashed a set of a set of sharpened canines the figure disappeared.

General P.O.V.

The morning was cold with the remaining night air, Eragon and Brom were eating a small meal of dried meat, while Saphira was liking her claws of any speck of dirt that would dare stick to her scales and mare her beauty. All was calm, the birds went about their business. Everything was as it should be. Then it all just … stopped, the color seemed too drain out of the world, Brom, Eragon , and Saphira retained their color.

Brom, Eragon, and Saphira quickly got into defensive postures.

"Whats's going on Brom?" Eragon questioned. Brom while scanning the grey surroundings replied "I… I have no idea what kind of spell do this."

For now that they were studying their surroundings not only had the colors of everything turned into shades of grey , everything had stopped, the birds weren't chirping, the mist in the air was frozen , the smoke from the morning campfire unmoving in the air.

Unknown P.O.V.

'Oh so they think I/m a threat from such a simple spell?, Well I guess when you compare a lion to a kitten you have your answer.' The figure sat on the branch with one leg swinging and his head on his knee. Blowing a tuft of bleach white hair out of his eyes revealing a eye with 6 rings around a dot pupil, each ring with 3 tomo's going around at different speeds. "well better introduce myself, don't want to be rude." Pushing himself off the branch Naruto landed with an audible thud; alerting the three to his presence. The two humans; the older one griped his staff and got into a stance and the younger one griped a hunting knife. The dragon beared its fangs and let loose a ground shaking roar that if time hadn't been halted by him would have echoed for miles.

"Who are you, what do you want?!" the old one demanded. Naruto smirked, humans are so predictable; maybe the dragon would spice up the conversation.

"In order human, I (here Naruto pointed at himself) am the primordial god of this reality, and what do I want, well that's simple I want to have fun and right now your interesting.' Naruto said. The humans were clearly shaken with surprise from his response, but…' what was this the dragon had relaxed in his presence how very interesting, well in retrospect not very since they were his first creations after the dwarves.'

"How do we know that you're not lying?" the old one asked. Naruto smirked, this human wasn't as stupid as he looked, sighing Naruto repeated his statement in the first language. As he stopped speaking the old ones face got paler by the second, all the while the young one seemed to have been a conversation with the dragon. The young one finally ended his conversation with the dragon. While the old one still stood stock still.

"Well isn't this just a fine morning, although I think I should unfreeze time, oh and I must show you my chosen form if you're going to remember me. With a flash color returned to everything and the birds, air, smoke all resumed their movements. In the place of the figure was a child with the same strange eyes that was now dressed in a black robe with a hood that was currently resting on a pair of slim shoulders.

A bleach white haired head was tilted to the side innocently as if a god standing their wasn't a big deal. " Well are you going to keep staring or are you going to eat?" Naruto asked. This seemed too break everyone from their stupor, the old one and the young one both sat back down around the fire. The dragon settled back down and continued licking her claws. Deciding that they should know his name Naruto did something that reminded him of his life before godhood " Hello my name is Naruto Shinju, my like are ramen, tress, and dwarfs, my dislike are shades and the 3 minutes it takes for ramen too be ready, my dreams for the future… to insure that my creation flourish." He said.

Saphira who had frozen when the he had said his name stared at him in what could only be shock. Immediately Naruto felt a foreign mind contact his own, deciding that it could be interesting talking to the dragon so soon Naruto heard the voice of his long dead wife. 'N-naruto-kun, i-is, it r-really you?' said a very familiar voice with a stutter.

"well shit Naruto thought aloud"

End Chapter 1

**(A/N Hoped you like it, looking forward to the comments and reviews.)**


	2. Memories of Ages Past Part 1

Primordial' like to play

**(A/N. So I want to thank the ones that favorite this story and reviewed, it really showed that even thou this idea was half baked it could succeed even if it's not that popular. Yet? Well I'll never know if it becomes super popular unless I keep writing well I, anyways I own nothing and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.)**

Chapter 2- Memories of ages past Part 1

A lone figure walked down a hallway, moonlight showering the hallway with light at regular intervals through the window's revealing the wooden floor to be polished and smooth from years of being walked on. The steady clack of sandals the only thing revealing the presence of the owner. A sigh is heard as the figure finally stops walking and stands facing a door with a contemplative expression on his moonlight lit face.

"2,312 days since you last called my name angel-hime, I wonder if we had found the cure sooner if you would of survived to see our children grow and have families of their own?" a voice filled with sadness and love in equal quantities said to the empty air. With a final sigh Naruto turned and continued down the hallway, silver hair shining in the moonlit corridor.

-Line Break-

A legion stood in front of him ready to die for their savior. With a deep breath he stepped into the open ready to give the speech that would undoubtedly send the world into the next war.

"ATTENTION"

The soldiers immediately quieted and only silence could be heard across the valley, the clear sky illuminating the entire lush valley in a harmonic vision of peace. 'If only it can stay this way, just a little longer.'

"People of the Elemental nation's, we stand on the step of war with a superior enemy, we have tried to have peace with them but they will have none of it. They say that we are inferior because we cannot breach the plain of elements like they can but I say that it is they that are inferior, not because they are a different species but because they sit so high on their pedestal of dominance in a land far away that they as a collective whole see us as nothing but ants beneath their boots. They underestimate us, the very people that saved this world from annihilation by the god Shinju." At this point every heart in the legion was filed with both fear of the enemy and devotion to their leader. "Everyone here is my family, you are my people. That is why I swear on my ninja way that we will win this war, not for our own individual survival among us but because of the brother's and sister's beside us." As Naruto Supreme commander of the Elemental Nation's Shinobi Army said the last word the legion erupted into cheers and battle cries, each person promising themselves to follow Naruto into battle and defend their fellow brother and sister's, for that is what they were to each other now. Naruto's words locking their resolve to always protect the ones that served with them.

It was time to go to war. One that they all knew that they would suffer dearly from, but none so more than their precious leader.

-Line Break-

The heavens were cloudy, not a single point in the sky uncovered for the sun to shine through. The rain hit Naruto in the face, but he did not care. His beloved wife had died in the final battle protecting him from a lance made of fire. It would have severed his spinal cord killing him instantly. The fire cartelizing the wound making any amount of healing factor ineffective. They had planned on killing him long and hard examining his strategies and ability's looking for one flaw to take him down. They had found it, and his beloved Hinata had paid the ultimate price for it. For his mistake. He couldn't see now the world around him a blurry mess of greys shining through his tear filled eyes. He didn't care the one he loved most was dead, and with her their just barely developing child in her womb. That thought broke him finally and he feel to his knees crying out loud, moans of lament and sadness filled the air. His 8 generals watched as their leader and friend grieved over his newly berried wife.

-Line Break-

**(A/N So there's a little bit of back story to the current Naruto and to those that look really closely, a little hints to the plot. Anyways more reviews and p.m.'s means more responses and motivation to writing the next chapter faster. Later**

**-Akuma no Sage**


End file.
